Unseen Passions
by Living Cadaver
Summary: Gino Gambino on a dark street at night? That seems kinda fishy. And where's he going? LouiexGino, Yaoi Content, Lemon


A cloaked figure walked swiftly down the dark street. A hood would shield onlookers from his face, but if they were lucky, they would catch a glimpse of this mysterious figure's blonde hair. His shoes clicked on the sidewalk, but he tried to muffle the sound as best he could.

Quick glances over his shoulders told Gino that he wasn't being followed. Or at least he hoped not. His father could easily afford someone to follow him anywhere he went, but never before had he given any indication that he was sneaking around in any way. Therefore, his father had no reason to believe such things. The young Gambino relaxed a bit. The darkness was a wonderful shield.

He pulled a small sheet of paper out of his pocket and re-read the address for the umpteenth time. _He always has to drift around..._ He turned a corner after glancing at the street sign.

A hotel was much too risky for this. The both of them were much too well-known. Gino felt glad that he was good with directions.

After a bit more walking, he came to the correct place. It looked nice from the outside, but Gino knew it very likely didn't belong to the person he was meeting. Louie always rented houses through an aquaintence or two and then left them no more than two weeks later. He said he didn't want to risk being found and Gino could understand that completely. After a brief check of his surroundings, the blonde approached the house and retrieved the hidden key from its hiding place. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, slipping inside.

Instantly, another figure came into his line of vision. "You weren't followed, were you?" Louie's voice drifted to Gino as the former approached him.

Gino removed the cloak from his shoulders, "No, I made sure I wasn-" Louie rushed forward, pinning Gino to the door and pressing his entire body against him. He crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss, his tongue greedily exploring Gino's mouth.

The blonde responded eagerly, dropping the cloak to the floor. He returned the kiss with equal passion and moaned softly as Louie's apparent erection was pressed hard against his own.

The dark-haired man's lips trailed down Gino's neck, caressing the skin with his tongue. "W-where's the bedroom?" The blonde gasped softly, leaning into Louie's touch.

"Too far away..." The answer was followed by a soft growl and Louie's hands were stripping Gino of his clothing. Gino responded quickly, stripping his dark-haired lover completely.

Louie led Gino into the next room, his hands roaming all over the blonde. He led Gino to a desk and turned him around, already trying to push himself into the other's body. The young Gambino understood and eagerly leaned forward over the desk, moaning as he felt Louie slide into him.

It took him a moment to register that there was a mirror in front of him. He saw his own face, but more importantly he could see the face of the one that was now thrusting deeply into him. Gino gasped again and he could see Louie's face behind him, already twisted in ecstacy. He moaned again and again, every thrust filling his body with an intense mix of lust and pleasure.

His voice begged Louie to move faster and the dark-haired man happily obliged. Gino clenched his hands tightly into fists, then flattened them onto the desk as if he was trying to use their friction to keep himself from falling off the edge of the Earth. Louie's movements became sharper and soon, the worlds of both men were filled with an ecstacy they hadn't known until each other.

Louie's breathing was soon heavy, but quiet. His lover was still bent over the desk and he hadn't pulled himself out of Gino's body just yet. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the blonde's upper back. He saw Gino smile a little in the mirror and he leaned his head forward to rest it gently on the spot he kissed, his dark hair splayed over his right shoulder onto milky skin. "I love you, Gino..." he whispered, finally working up the courage to say what he'd wanted to so many times before.

Gino felt an instant rush of happiness. His father could never take this away from him... Never. "I love you too."

Louie raised his head for a moment, then gently pulled himself out of his lover's body. Gino stood up fully and turned to look at him, smiling. Louie took a small step forward and pressed his lips to Gino's, inciting more happiness from the blonde.

"So... Where _is_ the bedroom anyway?"

Louie motioned for him to follow into the next room and he gestured down a hallway, "It's down there. The one at the end."

Gino thought for a moment, then spoke, "Something tells me that your new bed needs to be broken in."

"You know, I think you're right." Louie kissed him again and they were off, following each other down the hall.


End file.
